


The Faux

by MidnightBeast1098



Series: Marvel Imagines [5]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Second Person, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBeast1098/pseuds/MidnightBeast1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, one girl. And the result is...? (Answer: only a couple of lies...)</p><p>-</p><p>Written in second person using 'y/n' in the place of a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Faux

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another. Hope you enjoy it anyways. :D   
> I'd love a comment *hint hint* ;)

“Charles!” You drop your pen on the table and heave a sigh. They are at it – again. “Charles, where are you?” Erik swings open the door to Charles' office, where you have pretty much taken residence. You even have notes stuck to the ceiling and windows.

“He's not here,” you say sulkily. “Leave me alone, Erik. I'm working.” Instead, he ignores you completely and sits down opposite.

“Can I help you?” he asks. “Anything you're struggling with?”

“If I was struggling,” you reply, “which I'm not, by the way, I would ask Charles, not you, considering I'm studying genetic mutations.” Erik snorts and leans back. You pick up your pen and start working again, acutely aware he's watching you. “What?”

“I can't help but notice how beautiful you are,” he replies. You laugh.

“Smooth. And original. Charles has never given me that one before.” Erik immediately flares up.

“Charles?”

At that moment, Charles storms in. He takes in the scene then strides over to Erik and orders him out of the room. “You're distracting her!” he cries.

“Actually-” you start, but Erik interrupts you.

“I'm keeping her company!”

“What type of company do you call this?!” Charles' fist curls around a pen on the desk and you gently coax it out of his fingers. He smiles at you. Your heart can't help but melt a little; he does have the cutest smile.

“Actually,” you say softly, knowing you have their attention, “you're both kind of distracting. Maybe you could both leave?”

Erik stands up quickly. His chair falls back, and he keeps it from clattering on the floor by pulling it back up by the metal balls in the wood. They both leave, both trying to linger, until you begin to swear. “No need for language!” you hear Charles shout.

“There is where you're concerned!” you yell back. As soon as they're out of earshot, you slam your head painfully on the table and groan.

 

They're arguing again. You'd prefer they were having sex in a closet, or even outside. Nothing is worse than raised voices.

Raven leans out of her window, adjacent to yours. “Shut it!” Charles glares but does lower his voice. Erik, however, keeps shouting.

“Be quiet!” Hank shouts from below you. You peer out of the window. Alex, from the sitting room, threatens them with one of the metal tools from the fireplace.

You laugh. It's quite funny, best friends, who even Raven thought sported sexual tension, arguing over a girl.

It'd be funnier if that girl wasn't you.

The voices gradually climb again. Raven swings open your door and sits on the edge of your bed. She's so visibly angry, she actually creates a red devil tail. You raise your eyebrows. “Really?”

“I'll stab them if they don't finish it. Can't you just agree to date one?” You shrug. You've kept them waiting for too long, but truthfully it's because you can't choose. The handsome telepath or the fiery metal telekinetic?

“Or lie,” she says jokingly. “Say you like girls.”

The idea doesn't sound too bad.

“All right.” Raven's eye's widen.

“I'm joking! That was a joke! Y/n!” she shouts as you go to the window and lean out.

“Oi! Xavier! Lehnsherr!” They both silence almost immediately.

From below, Hank yells, “Finally. Thank you!”

Rolling your eyes, you lean non the wooden pane and listen to Raven groan behind you. Perhaps her idea wasn't too great. If you ever did date a guy, Charles and Erik would know you'd lied. So you switch the idea.

“I can't date you because-”

“Because you're an idiot,” Raven whispers behind you. You stick a finger up behind your head and she tuts.

“Because I'm already dating someone.” Both men look equally startled.

“Who?” Erik asks. Charles stares at him with disdain, but still looks up curiously.

“Alex,” you say, the first name coming to your mind. Their eyes travel to the sitting room window where Alex is watching.

He nods and smiles going along with the lie. “Yeah, we've been dating for what, a month?” he shouts up at you.

“Month and a week,” you shout back. He gives you a thumbs up and winks. Charles and Erik stare at each other, aghast.

“Well, um...” Charles says.

“Quite,” Erik adds. They walk off in silence. You listen to Hank's laughter below, Raven's groans behind and Alex's shouts of, “You owe me!”

Well, that went as well as it could have done.

 

After a few talks, you and Alex decide to 'break up'. Charles asks you about it the week later, and you regret telling him for he smiles and winks. “Would you...?”

“I wouldn't want to offend Erik,” you interrupt. He raises his eyebrows and walks off, presumably to make a game plan.

You turn to the blue mutant next to you who shakes his head before you even open your mouth. “Hey Hank, would you mind...?”

 


End file.
